1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production printing market, normally a dedicated operator operates a printing system. The operator determines the order of input of print jobs, inputs the print jobs to the printing system, and manages the status of the print jobs. The operator is expected to perform the printing while suppressing the downtime of the printing system as much as possible. In order to support the operator, the printing system is provided with a function of displaying printing status on a screen (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-50883). On the screen, print jobs that are being executed and print jobs to be executed are ordered in time. By viewing the screen, the operator can recognize the status of the print jobs.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-50883, a print job that is being executed or a print job to be executed is displayed on the above-described screen (hereinafter referred to as a schedule screen) as a graph for each type of sheet used. The operator can recognize which type of sheet is used in each print job. Because an identifier of a sheet storage unit used is not displayed, however, the following problem arises. For example, assume that two sheet storage units are used in a print job that is currently being executed.
Furthermore, assume that all other sheet storage units are reserved for use in other print jobs. At this time, in order to perform printing using sheets of a certain type that has not been registered in the sheet storage units, the operator needs to wait until one of the sheet storage units become empty. In the current example, when one of the two sheet storage units used in the print job that is being executed has become empty, the operator can open the sheet storage unit and set the sheets of the certain type.
Since a graph of a print job is displayed for each type of sheet in the schedule screen, however, it is difficult for the operator to immediately notice the presence of the empty sheet storage unit. The printing system has another screen for checking the states of the sheet storage units, and therefore the operator can check the states of the sheet storage units by displaying the screen. However, the operator always needs to recognize the status of the print jobs by viewing the schedule screen, and if the operator frequently displays the screen for checking the states of the sheet storage units, the operator undesirably gets behind in the printing work.